Meeting With The Parents
by Obsessed Alois
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the boys were 8 years older and decided to meet the other's parents? No? That's because you're sane. Anyways another Craig x Tweek Fanfic  Enjoy !
1. Tweek's Parents Meet Craig

A Meeting with the parents [Chapter 1 of 2]

Tweek's Parents Meet Craig.

Let's imagine That Craig and Tweek are now around the age of 16. Teenagers. Very Horny Teenagers. This is chapter one of this two part story of where our lovely couple meets their signifigant other's parent. In this chapter our beloved Craig meets Mr. & Mrs. Tweak. Let the story begin~

As Tweek sat in the circular booth of the Raisin's resturant he watched as Craig came back from the restroom. Craig, noticing the boys unusal jittering frowned. He slid himself into the booth next to the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry Tweekers, everything will go perfectly." Craig said reassuring the figeting boy who finally managed to fix his shirt that everything would be fine. "I-I don't know. Gah! This is too much pressure!" The small boy said holding his head. This caused Craig to let out a sigh. "Tweek, trust me. It'll be fine." he said before planting a small kiss on the boys cheeck causing a slight blush to spread across his face.

As Mr. & Mrs. Tweak came in Craig slid out of the boothe to greet them. His face was painted with a normal expression which in Craig's case was rather cold. He shook both parent's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tweak. I'm Craig Tucker." he said rather calmly while Tweek on the other hand was about to jump out of his own skin. After everyone took a seat it was Mr. Tweak's turn to speak. "So, I trust you've been taking good care of our son right Craig?" the older man said. The question worried Tweek. "I-uh-" was what came from Tweek before Craig intervined holding Tweek's hand under the table in older to calm him. "Of course. And Tweek has been nothing wonderful to have." he said an ever so charming smile on his face. "That's always good! Our Tweek can be a bit of a handful." the woman known as Mrs. Tweak said only for Tweek to reply with an "Agh! Mom!" and a twitch.

As their food came to the table Craig was the only one _not_ driking coffee. Instead he had nothing infront of him. Then again, he wasn't hungry. Well he _was _hungry but not for food. He'd have to save that hunger for later. Smirking to himself he slid a hand up Tweek's inner thigh squeezing it slightly. This caused Tweek to jump and shake the entire table. "Everything alright son?" Mr. Tweak asked a bit curiously. "Y-Yeah dad. Everything's fine" the blonde boy said still fidgeting.

After dinner and the Tweak parents left Craig looked over to his lover. "Told you, everything wen't fine" Craig said. "Except for when you grabbed my leg! What was that about?" Tweak refuted. Little did he know that he was just getting himself caught in Craig's web. "Oh, i'm sorry. Would you rather me touch you here?" he said an evil smirk across his face as he snaked a hand up Tweak's shirt. "Agh! Craig wait!" the coffee addict called out as Craig pinned her to the boothe. That was just replied with Craig sticking his middle finger up to Tweek and kissing him deeply. "I forgot my pur-" was what Mrs. Tweak would've finished if she hadn't found her son being devoured by a Hungry craig.

Terrible endings FTW. :T


	2. Craig's Parents Meet Tweek

Meeting With The Parents

**Craigs Parents Meet Tweek**

Welcome to the second and final installment of this story~ In this chapter Craig's parents meet the lovely Tweek~ This can only go well. And so we're off~

xxx

As the family of Craig tucker sat in the large over-crowded steak house they waited for the lovely couple to arrive.** "Where are they?" **Craig's father said his words slurred by the alcohol he had been consuming over the fact his son was gay.** "Shut up Thomas! They'll be here!" **Diana, his mother, refuted.** "Don't tell me to shut up ya' whore!" **Thomas slurred causing Ruby, Craig's little sister, to intervene.** "Can you BOTH shut up? Look, here they come." **she said pointing to the now entering couple. Craig looking skeptical and Tweek looking extra nervous.

The usual family greeting, everyone flipping each other off. And Tweek just standing there completely oblivious. **"Ah!" **he spouted as the two took the empty seats Craig having his mother on his right and Tweek on his left and Tweek having Craig on his right and Ruby on his left. As the waitress came over they all ordered Thomas, ribs, Diana, veil, Ruby, a cheeseburger, and our heroic couple both had Steaks.

As they waited for their food Craigs father began making some slurrs that wern't to gay friendly. And so the parents started arguing. However, Ruby was to infatuated with her game to even notice. Tweek held onto Craig's arm a bit scardley shaking even more now. **"You're dad really don't like us together does he**?" Tweek whispered nervously to Craig making the boy frown.** "Hey, Asshole!" **Craig called to his father who immediately, along with his mother, turned around to see what Craig wanted. Craig carefully lifted up Tweek's chin so that their eyes were locked and he slowly leaned in kissing the small boy passionately.

Pulling away slowly craig licked his lips and looked over to his stunned family.** "I love him." **he said reffering to Tweek who's chin was still being held by Craig. **"Whether you approve or not. And you're making him sad. And when he's sad, I worry. And all three of you know what happens when I worry."** he said referring back to when Stripes, his pet hamster, was feeling unwell and Craig started to freak out on epic measures. **"So I suggest if you have a problem with us together you leave now." **he said.

As Craig's dad finished off his beer he pushed out his chair and with a grumble he stumbled out of the steak-house. His mom then stood up.** "I'm totally soupportive of you two together but, there is no way i'm letting you're father drive home. It was very nice to meet you Tweek. Feel free to come over whenever you'd like. Let's go Ruby." **She said pulling the youngest girl from her chair and out of the resturant.

Tweek, from the point of the kiss was comepletely still. No shaking, no moving, the only think he could do was let his eyes wander and look at the Tucker family. After a while Tweek began getting his usual shake back. But he didn't say anything. He just sat their with Craig watching as his boyfriend's family left. **"C-Craig?" **he asked nervously as Craig turned his attention to the coffee addict. **"What?"** he asked still a bit coldly but it was an unitentional coldness. **"Thank you." **the blonde said hugging Craig. Which caused Craig a slight blush and his middle finger to be up this time directing it at Tweek.

xxx

Sorry for not knowing what people order at Steak houses. I've never been to one. xD


End file.
